


狄安娜

by Violet19000



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet19000/pseuds/Violet19000
Summary: 太空歌剧+赛博朋克布姐茶哥外星种田护卫队亲属关系重设





	狄安娜

「把世界当作自己的故乡。」

——亚历山大三世

1.

他们在位于猎户座M42德尔塔行星系编号为M-49的行星赤道附近结束了这场战斗。

天空透露出紫红色的微光，不到三个小时后来自德尔塔3000的恒星光线将令这里的地表温度迅速飙上400摄氏度——而据说这却是猎户座M42星云里最壮丽的景致之一，黎明前的严寒与酷热之间的究极转换，彻彻底底地来自宇宙深处的华美——记得来这里之前有人这么说过。

此时他所在的小队被命令掩藏在一处岩石群的西北角，大约有二十分钟的时间留给他们进行撤退——雷欧·阿帕基看了一眼佩戴在自己左腕上的红外线导航仪，屏幕右下方呈现蛛网圆润皲裂开的痕迹，但不妨碍阅读，以自身所在的半径20米为基准，橘红的热像图谱告诉他此时敌军已被完全消灭。而三分钟之前，来自敌军的电磁干扰波打断了他们与母舰之间的联系，随后他们便只能凭借暂且的地形优势吃力对峙，因此假如一旦飞行战机将支撑单薄岩层的石柱击碎的话，引自队长的原话：“我们最好祈祷上帝这事不要发生。”全队人员将会悉数跌落下高达一千米的天坑，被下方由纳米机器人充满的机械人工湖完全吞噬干净。

所幸，谢天谢地，敌方战机似乎早已损耗在了先前的战斗里，并且所带来的人员伤亡十分惨重，在将他们逼入这处岩石群之前已有了撤退的迹象，但战力确实不容小觑——阿帕基所在的队伍为海军陆战队中的先头探查部队，所携带的火力难以开展一场激烈的战斗拼扫，而将他们载来的战机也已经在战斗一打响的时候就被敌方瞄准毁坏，无法及时撤退。

M-49是火星联邦叛军最后的据点，他们所接到的任务是这样说的，探查出敌军可能占据的地点汇报给主力，让后续部队掐断可能退守的路线。

光线忽然变暗，阿帕基不由得抬头看向上方天空。透过布满了灰尘并参杂裂痕的防护目镜，他看见母舰奥德修斯号庞然巨大的身型逐渐在退去的空间隐形护盾里显露出真实的形态。而就算是他实为胜方中的一员，这样的情景依旧令他感到战栗而恐怖。

深紫色的瑰丽穹宇之中，被包裹在重点防护磁流体力盾场下的巨型星际战舰犹如被倒扣在人类头顶之上的深洋海底，是悬于众神手中的达摩克利斯之剑，只需一道命令或者意志的传输，那些所谓亚特兰蒂斯辉煌的文明传说将至此被彻底淹没进冰冷的洪荒万古之中，不见天日再归愚昧。

大型运输机刮起烈风，耳机里响起队长嘈杂模糊的命令，他只听见了一句“撤退，并切换至世界频道——”

代号为特洛伊的运输机载着他们离开了地面，二十秒后他们将会抵达安全的外太空。

一枚白色的光点出现在了奥德修斯号锐利的水滴下端。

利梅拉女王的声音缓缓出现在世界频道中：

「辛苦了，众将士们——」

白光从水滴下方射出，形成一道极细的光线，就像是一根针，却足以穿刺过M-49整个褐色的星体。

「征伐日久，归途渐现。我谨代表太阳系联合政府火星王国议会元首余等亿万国民，业经会商，宣布此番征程业已结束……」

那根细针延伸穿透星系，在曲速引擎发动前的分秒之间，包含M49在内的整个德尔塔3000星系忽然坍缩至一个无法辨析的物理奇点。

腕部地图传来消息振动，阿帕基低下头查看，发现此刻自己的红外星图上，就在刚刚消失的德尔塔3000星系附近，显示一个崭新的星门刚刚诞生了出来。

「……欢迎回家。」利梅拉女王最终宣布。

士兵们在船舱内欢呼雀跃，阿帕基取下面罩，靠在墙上张嘴大口呼吸着。

他想他最终还是没能看见来自恒星3000在黎明伊始前最炽热的第一道光线将天空从深紫渲染成果绿色的模样。

2.

巨大的LED屏幕上显示着黑发赛博女性在火星赤色的岩石荒漠中与敌军战斗的英勇身姿，稳固坚实的四肢躯干矫健迅猛。据说那是夺取自木星文明曾经的中央量子聚集观测机通古斯加而诞生的身体，且融合了人类历史上最先进的量子程序「清晨妖精」，甚至可以无视麦基洗德的脑终端电磁控制。

战士加里阳子在战争的尘埃里睁开双眼，接着镜头拉远，她脸颊上血红色的图腾逐渐变成一个在黑暗里闪烁的醒目图标—— 一对展开的天使翅膀。

阿帕基看着手里拿着的那册宣传画页，此时清冷的女声配合一段文字在广告结尾处出现：

「为自由而战，为生命喝彩。军团——宇宙天使，期待你的加入」

但是战争已经结束了。阿帕基心想，纠结了会儿，然后将手中的宣传广告扔进了一旁的垃圾桶。

宇宙天使不适合自己，就这样想着，阿帕基走下螺旋高梯，看见脚下的金属已经褪去了最开始他熟悉的银白，被长年累月的烟雨和垃圾腐蚀出了暗红色的锈迹。我的天，他忽然感到焦虑，这可是在奥德修斯号的内部，十多个小时前它才刚刚毁灭了一个星系，然而内部却已经开始衰朽，如同一个人的中年。路面上泛起潮气，凌晨五点母舰的「绿洲」控制系统引导起一场淅淅沥沥的降雨，他找到一家名为「堪萨斯人」的酒吧，犹豫片刻后走了进去。这个地下长廊似的入口很容易令人不安，两侧墙壁上净贴着些老掉牙的通缉令，而他甚至看见了一个一百年前的日期，关于一个杀了人的抢劫犯。阿帕基走近仔细瞧了瞧，才发现这是个年轻的男孩子，黑头发，名字叫尤浩。

“那是真的。”

这时他被身后突然传来的一句搭话给吓了一跳，阿帕基警觉地转过身去，这才发现原来墙角那里站着个人，走廊里昏暗的灯光教人看不清楚这人的脸。

“不好意思，吓到你了。”对方从角落里移开了一个步伐，灯光落在他的脸上，一位穿着白色宇航服的青年，黑发过耳，皮肤是健康的橄榄色。

阿帕基皱眉，不想理会他，但这才发现酒馆似乎已经打烊了，一只老狗趴在门口打着呼，机械四肢泛着冷色的金属光芒。

“奥德修斯号内部商业区整体是参照废铁镇的格局来建造的，目的是为了不想让人们忘记过去堕落的文明，”青年手里拿了杯插着柠檬片的马提尼酒，“这里是「堪萨斯人」酒吧，战士加里阳子曾经战斗过的地方。”

“所以你是？”阿帕基问。

“布鲁诺·布加拉提，来自狄安娜星，我是个农场主，跟这家主人是旧识。”布加拉提扫过一眼阿帕基被雨打湿的大衣领口，开口问道：“怎么？宇宙天使不对你的胃口？”

阿帕基不可思议地看着他：“你怎么——”

“穿着大衣和西服在凌晨五点钟的街道上寻找酒吧，”名叫布加拉提的男人身上有股独属于旧世界的冷静气质，他用端着酒杯的那只手隔空点了点阿帕基的外衣：“这里的老板刚刚才轰走了一批不知天高地厚的初试者，很不幸，如果你再能早点来的话就有啤酒喝了。”

“所以你也是那批不知好歹的酒鬼里的一员？”阿帕基颇有些刻薄地嘲讽道。

“我年龄太大了。”布加拉提友好地笑了，丝毫看不出年纪，但他确实有着令人信服的能力：“我只是在这里想碰碰运气，看能不能找到合眼的伙计。”说罢，他偏了下头，指着酒吧内部：“不进去聊聊吗？”

3.

如果不是在取走酒架上的朗姆时需要身份验证，阿帕基怎么也不会相信眼前的这个看上去只有30岁的男人其实早已经是个超过一百岁的高龄老者了。

当然，因为机械改造的缘故，人类能够更加自如地控制衰老的时效，但只要一旦开始交谈，那些在青春外貌伪装下的年迈言语是无论如何也遮掩不住的。空耗能量拼尽全力不愿消亡的初衷让人举止僵硬，至少在现在，永生对于大多数人类来说仍然是个诅咒——通常乐意永葆青春的人，他们往往不具备超越死亡与生活的洒脱，过长的庸俗生命教人心生厌烦。

而有关布加拉提的苍老则是一种稀缺的优雅。阿帕基看着他为自己倒了一杯加了薄荷的朗姆，走到圆盆旁用尖锐的冰镐撬下一块粗粝的冰块，玻璃杯中的液体发出令人愉悦的碰撞声——他感到了一股别样的生命力。

“怎么称呼？”布加拉提坐在吧台旁边，脊背挺直，白色贴身宇航服让他看上去四肢修长且富有活力。

“雷欧·阿帕基。”他回答：“叫我阿帕基就好。”

“很好，阿帕基，你在找新的工作机会吗？”

阿帕基不置可否，他小心翼翼地啜饮了一下杯中的液体，甘甜的酒精刺激味蕾，他相信自己能够比往常说的更多一些：“是的，战争结束了。”

布加拉提眯起眼睛，而这一举措则令他想到了猫这种生物：“你以前是做什么的？”

“联合政府海军陆战队，处理信息通讯技术，偶尔负责战机维护。”他打开腕部终端，一份由陆战队签发的个人信息登记表出现在了半空中。

布加拉提没说话，看向自己的暗蓝色眼睛在酒吧黄色的光线下偏折出奇异的深紫，使阿帕基想起了骤然消失在宇宙深处M49行星上空的夜色黎明，具有着某种脆弱而坚韧的美丽。

他瞥了一眼终端屏幕底端显示的个人身体模式，酒精摄取度不过十万分之三。

“你拒绝了宇宙天使的入团邀请，”布加拉提注意到了军队文件里显示的转业安排：“为什么？”

哦，对了，宇宙天使。阿帕基回过神，却望着酒杯里那叶漂浮在透明液体上方的绿色薄荷沉默不语。现在是凌晨五点十三分，再过三个小时，他需要去军队转业中心拿回自己入伍时的体检报告与征召表，那里会说明有关他的第二次转需通知，但往往这样的安排会离家更近一些。

大概所谓的家就是，最开始离开的地方。

阿帕基舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他本想在海军陆战队里再干一阵子的，现在自己才28岁。很多人都羡慕他，羡慕他在这么年轻的时候战争就已经结束，不用经历频繁的肌体损伤，也不需要忍受义肢替换时的疼痛，同时包括孤独在内的许多元素，大部分人都认为生在他这一代已经远离了需要颠沛流离的必要性。战后，乘坐母舰穿越星门回到属于自己的星球，在太阳系或者隔壁大熊座的其他什么地方安顿下来，找份工作，像自己这样的身份大概往往是星舰维修，然后跟一个好女人结婚生孩子，再看着他们老死。

一切听起来挺简单，不是吗？阿帕基曾经确实是这样给自己设想的，但实际上，他并没想过自己真能从战场上活着回来，或者说，真有让他需要仔细考虑 ‘家’这个名词的机会。

因为他没家，另外他也并非是人类。

奥德修斯号顶多在会在太阳系土星环附近停下来，而他在一开始离开的地方就在十几光年以外的太阳系小行星带——他诞生自一个流浪的机械怪人对生命的极端追求，那人收集了所有游散至太空且能够被用于开发智能的芯片零件垃圾，然后创造出了他——一个心脏至今仍保留着两百年前浓缩核动力电池的赛博男性（电池是从一艘被打烂的星舰里捡回的宝贝破烂）

“我，”阿帕基犹豫后开口说道：“不喜欢战争——”

此句话半真半假，他想，自己确实不喜欢战争，但同时也无法忍受毫无目的的再次流浪。

他厌烦无意义的杀戮和消灭，起初的征伐他认为可以告诉自己有关生命的意义，但战争结束后他忽觉有被践踏的渺小，在这点上，他的钢铁心脏与周围人类们的血肉之躯实则毫无区别。比如那时被瞬间消灭的德尔塔3000星系，以及过去岁月里消失在无尽苍茫宇宙中的林林总总。他感到虚无，就如他不甚做梦的现实一样，闭上眼睛的世界在瞪视灵魂，那是一片盲目的黑暗。

布加拉提放下酒杯，厚实的玻璃底端与吧台间发出一声磕碰的轻响。

阿帕基转头看向他。

“想来农场工作吗？”黑发男人将手合拢盖在膝盖上，两条腿像鱼尾一样优雅地交叠蜷起，踩在高脚凳半弧形的脚踏横梁上：“在天鹅座，开普勒375γ恒星系，狄安娜。负责联合政府太空前线粮食发展计划以及儿童福利院运作。主要以集体公社农庄的形式经营。日常工作按季节时令分为种植，养殖，垦荒和帮扶活动。因为人手短缺，我们需要一名会机甲驾驶或在相关能力领域可迅速上手的伙计，最好有军队的工作经验。”

凌晨五点半。虽然阿帕基并不知道为什么种地还需要机甲驾驶，但他觉得这确实是一个不错的工作机会。

关于这点没有什么太多的原因，他回不去太阳系，也不想继续从事战争相关的工作，考虑到面前的男子态度诚恳，举止高雅，在了解过该恒星系相关的情况和工作地点的合法性之后，他选择了接受。

“那么阿帕基，我们大概会在今天下午两点左右出发，届时我会请求奥德修斯号在N.704号星门处暂停，你回去准备一下，我在9号舱门等你。”

阿帕基惊讶地看着他。

“怎么了？”布加拉提问。

“没，没什么，”他收回了自己的表情：“没想到这么快。”

“我们会在休眠舱内待上一段时间，其中需要穿越两个星门，航程大概一个星期，然而即便有曲速引擎也仍然会让狄安娜花上三个月去等我们。那时就快到农忙的季节了，我们要抓紧。”

阿帕基点头。

“好的，一起走吧。”布加拉提温和地笑了起来，还用手拍了拍他的脑瓜顶，这让他觉得自己就像是个大号宝宝。

哦，也对。阿帕基沮丧了起来，在他眼里我确实是个孩子，他有些落寞地想到。

4.

狄安娜星位于天鹅座NGC6826星云开普勒375γ星系，这是一个双恒星系统，由一颗年迈的红巨星和新恒星组成，遥远看去，一大一小明暗区别十分清晰，就像是同时别在衣襟上的两颗珍珠搭扣。

她排在这个小型行星系的末尾，是这里倒数第二的类地行星，自转周期为20小时16分，公转496天，一年有15个月。排在她之前的是一个巨大的金色气态行星，被称作阿波罗，通过观测得知，他大概有全太阳系最大的气态巨行星木星的387倍大，但与其十分相似的地方在于他的主要成分也是由氢氦甲烷等气体构成，而这也是在开始探索之初，远航队中的物理学家们指出这或许也是狄安娜拥有诞生生命条件的可能原因之一。

布加拉提的金角鹿号宇宙飞船在经历了一个星期的航行之后终于抵达了狄安娜的外层空间站。阿帕基如今站在驾驶室内，好奇地望着这一幕壮观的天体景象。他刚刚才被解除了休眠状态，布加拉提正手动操控着导航系统引领他们逐渐靠近坐标点，而就在这时阿帕基突然问道：“为什么不直接选择降落呢？”

“狄安娜表面99%为海洋，只在部分区域建有人工岛屿，我们得找到「枪侏儒」的具体位置，而这点在外太空是无法准确做到的，需要空间站进行配合。”

阿帕基利用驾驶室宽阔的视野向外看去，随着距离逐渐靠近，发现狄安娜整颗星球都被淡蓝色的液态水资源覆盖着。在晨昏线之后，可见为数不多却星罗棋布的半圆形恒温生态系统构建岛礁正散发着橘黄色的光芒，阿帕基隐约觉得这样的技术有几分眼熟。

“岛外的是磁约束重点防护磁流体构建的力盾防护场，与军事星舰的护盾技术是一样的，”布加拉提解释道：“这是我们生态系统搭建的必备品。”

“我不明白，”阿帕基疑惑道：“狄安娜拥有丰富的水资源与难得稳定的宇宙环境，双星系统也可提供足够的光热，为什么不就这样直接发展呢？”

“我们并非是狄安娜的第一代居住者。”布加拉提的这一番话引起了阿帕基的警觉，因为这也意味着宇宙范围内确实存在着除了人类文明以外的其他生命。

“卡尔曼族，我们在水下两万米深处的地方找到了有关他们残留的文明遗迹，他们存在于三千年以前，”空间站给定了一个具体的坐标，布加拉提驾驶着飞船正在接近狄安娜最外层的大气层：“这相对于宇宙的时间弹指一挥间，因此也说明了他们是刚刚才消失的一段星球文明。”

阿帕基的心头涌上了不好的预感。

布加拉提看出了他的担忧：“你的猜想是对的，狄安娜具有一个天然的二元生态系统，卡尔曼衰亡于异族的不断侵蚀。”

“深海蜂群，我们是这样称呼它们的。”布加拉提穿戴上了宇航服，隔着透明的头盔对阿帕基提醒道：“但不要担心，我们目前并没有因此遭受到什么太大的损失。快要进入大气层了，你做好准备。”

阿帕基坐在布加拉提的旁边，全副武装，时刻待命。

外太空的艳丽景色即将褪去，布加拉提询问他刚刚有没有注意到那一段环绕在狄安娜周围的行星带，那是由干冰尘埃与其他物质组成的一圈壮美的光环，初代人类拓荒者们浪漫地将它唤作「月神之狩」。

“没有仔细看到也没关系，以后出差的时候可以再多看看。”布加拉提意识到那时候阿帕基还尚未解除休眠模式，他看着对方因此而消沉下来的精神头笑了笑，像一只需要等待抚摸的狗狗，布加拉提不由得如此联想到，接着开始倒计时：

“金角鹿号进入大气层准备降落，呼叫「枪侏儒」发射中心，100，99，98……”

“「枪侏儒」已收到，”地面传来消息：“预设降落地点状况良好。”

“94，93，92……”

飞船开始了剧烈的振动，从脊柱附近骤然升上的压迫感让人不适，大气层与飞船外的护盾摩擦出刺目的火花，而这一刻则却让阿帕基有了一种回家了的错觉。

他自五岁起被由联合政府组织的公共CCU（Child Care Unit）收养，在一处悬浮在宇宙中枢「耶鲁」上方的儿童福利院里度过了十二年，十七岁参军，从此记忆只与奥德修斯号和无数的征伐相关。

赛博人口的记忆可被系统删改，阿帕基看着窗外极速飞落的景色想到，是否自己早已阵亡于某次战争，而此情此景只是尚未被摧毁的大脑芯片对过往岁月的一次短暂回光返照。

他看向身边黑发男人坚定的侧脸，心想，假如这是记忆，那么名为布加拉提的此人一定十分重要。

阿帕基闭上眼睛，脑海里浮现起曾经在军事学院里听过的一次讲座。

「什么是生命？」白发教授站在讲台上向学员发问道：

「科学告诉我们，生命的开始不过是化学反应，人类的存在不过是记忆信息的影子。」

「灵魂并不存在，精神只是神经细胞的火花。」

「在这个没有神，冷酷无情的世界，就算必须要一个人活下去，我也依然希望你们能够凭借意志的命令『活下去』*」

活下去。

一串绿色的代码闪过眼前黑暗的世界，阿帕基想起了第一次被激活记忆能力的时候。

衣衫褴褛的机械怪人站在一架破损的战机旁边，满身疮痍却面容柔和，他轻轻地对刚刚醒来的钢铁孩童说道：

「雷欧·阿帕基，西历4571年，诞生于宇宙，家乡位于距离地球9.2光年以外的鸦女星族十字矿船——」

他吃力地喘息着，腹部被一柄长枪刺穿，很快，他将因流血不止而死去。

「你是我的儿子。」

怪人拔掉了身旁的制动螺栓，矿船瞬间脱离星体飞了出去，阿帕基看见自己距离他越来越远：

「活下去！雷欧！」

他的父亲用口型对他大声喊道，真空世界里听不见声音。

一道白色的光穿过行星，随即消弭，化为一个奇点。

寂静。

死一般。

5.

金角鹿号降落在一片开阔的农田上，布加拉提先于阿帕基走下飞船，脚下是松软潮湿的黑色土壤，说明腐殖质含量极高，相当的适合种植庄稼。阿帕基环望这片一望无际的平坦原野，微风吹过带来谷物成熟的气息。他曾在飞船的气味博物馆中记录过这种味道，而如今真实的观感让他更加沉醉，饱满蓬勃，夹杂着孜孜不倦的生命力。

此时蓝天白云，光照充足，阿帕基调整星图，发现抵达的时间正好是下午两点，气温恒定在24摄氏度。这里的引力比火星大，移动时，阿帕基觉得自己的关节稍微有些沉重。

布加拉提走在自己前面，然后停下来转过身等着他跟上。

“飞船怎么办呢？”阿帕基问。

“会有人过来回收的，”布加拉一只手拿着面罩，用另一只手拍了拍阿帕基的胳膊：“感觉怎么样？”

“相当不错，”阿帕基有点不好意思，他抿着嘴唇说道：“我觉得这里很美。”

“「枪侏儒」是按照太阳系地球极东地区的农业生态环境仿照建成的，是狄安娜里最大的一个公社，你之前去过地球吗？”

阿帕基摇头。

“我出生在地球，”布加拉提的回答明显地勾起了他的兴趣：“天空之城扎雷姆，但一直没有怎么见过真正的土壤，直到自己成为一名农民为止。”

“为什么来到这里呢，我听说地球遗迹目前不再允许人类登陆了？”

“战争。”布加拉提简明扼要地答复道，阿帕基的脸上露出了了然但却抱歉的神情。

“对不起，我没想——”

“没关系，”他温和地弯起嘴角，“那个时代大部分人都无法逃避战争，而我很幸运自己能够活到看见战争结束的那一天。”

“你做了一个明智的选择。”阿帕基说。

“很高兴听到你这么说，有时候我也在思考活得太长是不是也是一种折磨，毕竟与自己同时代的人已经所剩无几了。”布加拉提的眼里沉淀着一种睿智而深沉的色彩，这让阿帕基几乎着迷地注视他，“生命就像翻书本，过去的已知岁月越来越厚，前方的未知将来则越来越薄，但也更令人好奇。”

阿帕基搭不上话，因为他不认为自己有足够的资本和阅历能与布加拉提的灵魂厚度进行对比。我实在是过于浅薄了，他想，在自己迷茫的时候，这个人像一座明亮的灯塔般出现在了漆黑的航线里，使自己不得不驶向靠近他，并依赖于他所提供的光热与安全感。

从来没有过这样的体会，在过去的短暂的二十多年的生命中，他习惯的是对自己的不断发问与追逐，在看似无尽的征途里利用战斗为自己人生的终结提前画上一个句号。但现在则不一样了，阿帕基小心翼翼地看着布加拉提柔顺垂坠而下的光滑黑发思考着，战争已经结束，他从前人生的终点消失，摆在自己面前的是一本看不见末页的书本，就像这一片看似无边无际的广阔平原大地。

而这里的土地里会长庄稼，树木结出丰硕的果子，花朵鲜艳，他与布加拉提一起坐在田埂上等待着，觉得似乎内心深处也有什么东西在这个温暖的季节中缓慢地拔节而出。

这时大地忽然震动了起来，像是有什么巨大沉重的事物在不断靠近，阿帕基瞬间进入了警戒状态，他将布加拉提护在身后，根据地面的振动频率而得出了此物一个大概的重量和移动方式。

“没事，”布加拉提在他身后安慰道：“那是福葛他们。”

阿帕基震惊地看着一座高大的武装机甲停在了他们面前，然后驾驶舱门被打开，从里面探出了一个金发男人的脑袋。

“布加拉提！”那人大声喊道：“你们挡着我路了！”

随即他降下一辆拖拉机，看样子是来之前就一直利用机甲驮负着：“你们先开这个回去吧，我现在把飞船运回发射中心。”

“辛苦你了！”布加拉提回喊道。

被叫做的福葛男子比了一个军礼，然后开着机甲走向闲置在农田里的金角鹿号。

“他是谁？”阿帕基看着布加拉提熟练地操作着拖拉机，一路颠簸。

潘纳科达·福葛，我的助手，工程师，主要负责力盾维护和机甲修建改造，同时也参与堡垒程序的设计编写。”

“他也是军队里的人？”

“不是，福葛曾经是「耶鲁」LADDER中心的工程师，但与军方有过部分合作，三年前被调配到我这里。”

阿帕基看见眼前逐渐浮现出一栋白色的小房子，而他有百分之百的把握认定那就是非常普通的一所民居，周围还堆着些捆好的干草垛。

一只白羽鸡因为受惊跳上拖拉机的前盖，他们停在了屋前。

房屋的大门被打开，一个粉头发的小女孩从屋里跑了出来，她一头扎进了刚刚下车还有些措手不及的布加拉提的怀里。

布加拉提把她高高地举了起来，女孩发出尖叫，然后又咯咯地傻笑出声。

“我女儿，”布加拉提开心地向阿帕基介绍道：“特里休。”

“嗨。”阿帕基局促地朝女孩打招呼道。

特里休起初毫无惧意大咧咧地看着他，眼里闪着好奇的光芒。

“你好。”她露出一排整齐的乳牙，然后又有些害羞地躲进了布加拉提的怀里。

这时门口又出现了一名黑头发的男孩子，看上去要比特里休大一些，大约八九岁的样子，他穿着一条洗得发白的背带牛仔裤，在屋门口犹豫了一会儿然后跑到他们身边。

“爸爸……”男孩走过去贴着布加拉提的身侧，然后抓紧了他的手，对站在一旁的阿帕基露出了一个腼腆的笑容：“你好。”

“这是米斯达。”布加拉提说。

“你好——”阿帕基不知道该说些什么，他从来没有过这种经历，比如去一个儿女双全的家庭里做客时需要怎么做，该怎么打招呼。见鬼！他大概只知道在降落到一个星球上时如何跟突如其来的敌军们 “友好寒暄”。

“放轻松。”布加拉提笑着安慰他，“我先带你看看新住处。”

6\. 

四楼的房间现在归阿帕基所有了。

高大的赛博战士弯腰曲背地站在对于他来讲有些过于狭小的阁楼过道里，看着布加拉提掏出一串钥匙打开了那扇看上去十分低矮的门。

特里休率先跑了进去，在里面惊呼“好宽哦”然后跑到被放置在房屋中间的一扇全身镜面前左右观望着。

阁楼房间里的高度明显相较刚刚好了太多，阿帕基在屋内得以站直了身体，布加拉提朝他露出了一个有些抱歉的微笑：

“有些小，希望你不要介意。”

阿帕基连忙否认：“不，不，我觉得已经很好了。”

这时特里休笑着跑过来抓住他的裤子，阿帕基愣了一下，对这突如其来的亲近有些措手不及。

“你要跟我们住在一起了吗？”小姑娘还是有些羞涩，但目光变得大胆了很多，她好奇地打量着他银色的长发，目光扫过他裸露在外的机械手指，而像是突然发现了什么令人惊喜的事实一样，她猛地掀起了自己的衣袖露出一截银灰色的改装机械臂：“看！我们是一样的！”

本质上来讲，赛博机器人是不太可能感知到体温这回事的，但鉴于科技在仿真这块所做出的杰出贡献，阿帕基此时感到自己的手指正被一个软乎乎的温热事物捏动着。他低头看去，那是来自特里休的触碰，女孩子握住了他的整个右手掌，其中幼小的指关节还在不安地扭动着，想找到一个舒适的姿势。

就在布加拉提打算出声让特里休来到自己这一边的时候，阿帕基有些局促地蹲了下来，同时反过来纠正了女孩的握姿。他轻轻地握住了她的手，那些可爱的小指头们正安静地排在自己的掌心中间，它们实在是太小了，阿帕基忍不住这样心想，还没有我手的一半大。

“嗯哼。”为此，他甚至有点羞涩，因为特里休的大胆和娇小与其他的一些有关儿童们的记忆。他不是很愿意回想起从前在军旅生活中遇到的那些与特里休差不多年纪的孩子们的故事。看在老天的份儿上，在过去的二十几年里，这是他第一次近距离接触活着的儿童——就是字面意思：“我看见了，很有力量感。”他指特里休展示给自己的那条机械臂。

“我全身都是机械的！”女孩找到了知己：“我是我们班上力气最大的孩子！但赛尔玛老师总让我别那么出风头，咱们有机甲——”

“赛尔玛老师是想让你别老去接近那些危险的东西。”布加拉提这时不得不说话干预了。

“你力气大吗？”女孩绕到阿帕基身侧，好摆脱布加拉提的说教，在他耳边悄悄问。

“嗯……视情况而定……”阿帕基对这个问题有些纠结，因为他不知道这个星球上的人是如何定义“力量”这件事的。

女孩欢快地看着他，然后又跑到布加拉提那里。

“你看见了——”布加拉提对站在一旁的阿帕基无奈地耸了耸肩，长吁一口气：“孩子。”

阿帕基不知道该说些什么，只能同意布加拉提，因为这毕竟是他第一次接触孩子。

但很快这种情况就会成为常态的，似乎有个恶魔在自己的肩膀上悄声低语道。

“特里休是我领养的第二个孩子，”布加拉提陪同阿帕基一起在阁楼里收拾房间，他一边擦着镜子一边说：“她一开始就是机械改造婴儿。”

就像我，虽然我要大一些。阿帕基心想，但没说。

“狄安娜里大部分家庭都会领养儿童，这里是整个联合政府里最大的固定儿童福利系统基地。”

五年前「耶鲁」的CCU福利机构被取消了，阿帕基从同事那里听说了这个消息，他觉得其实还不错，对于大多数脆弱的人类婴幼儿而言，那里确实不是个好地方。

“你愿意在「橡木屋」里工作吗？阿帕基？”这时布加拉提问道。

“那里是？”他正在将自己为数不多的衣物放进床底下的小柜子里。

“婴幼儿集护地。”

阿帕基觉得胸口有点发闷。

他听见布加拉提轻笑了一下，然后走过来：

“不勉强你了，”他在阿帕基身边坐了下来，无视灰尘和赛博机器人骤然减缓了的动作：“明天福葛会带你去看看新的机甲，另外可能后面会有抓田鼠的工作，介意吗？”

“不。”阿帕基立即否定道。

布加拉提看了看他手里的衣服和那个小箱子，突然撑住一只手然后将整个身体横过阿帕基的面前把它们拉了过来。

银发男人的呼吸几乎要停止了，他感受到了对方体温擦过脸部的热度，并注意到了男人因为动作而凹陷展露出来的优美腰背线条。

严格来说，武装赛博机械人种因为实战需求而往往不会被添加上生殖系统和器官，可阿帕基在退伍的时候不得不将那具跟随了自己十多年的战斗躯体返还给了军需处，换上了更为轻便灵活的生活式装。

因此这也就意味着——军需处的长官拍着他肩如此说道：“再见没有色情杂志和兔女郎的日子。”

这种感觉确实相当奇妙。阿帕基很少有过这样的体验，他看着布加拉提的黑头发和被白色贴身宇航服包裹下的修长肢体，感到心脏电池附近的压力正在激增，脑芯片区似乎已经被一堆突然输送过来的能量炸出了火花。

他曾经被脉冲电磁波武器打中过，所带来的伤害是瞬间烧干了他整个躯体的电子神经网络，只剩下未完全受损的心脏和大脑区域在微弱工作。

而名为布加拉提的存在则比那些发射愚蠢光线的武器们要严重许多。

“你还好吗？”布加拉提此时关切地问道，他指了指对方的心脏附近：“我听见警鸣声了。”

阿帕基迅速反应了过来：“嗯，没，没事，谢谢。”他使劲捶了一下身后的一个总阀控制器——事实上这个东西是被埋在钢板下的一堆线路里的——这直接导致一根螺母和帽拴掉了下来。

妈的。他在内心诅咒道，现在我右半边身体没有知觉了。

看来交付战斗躯体这件事并未能减弱自己在实际力量上的掌控度，相反，他还需要去适应这具日常躯干的临界值——总不能老像在军队里那样把自己弄得烂糟糟的还能等着人来修。

“你的衣柜太小了，”布加拉提说：“介意先放一部分在我那里吗？”

这下阿帕基差点儿没搞坏自己的左半边身体。

“不过我想你可能更愿意自己做一个衣柜，仓库里还有些木料，”布拉加拉提笑了：“三个月后商贸城会开启，到时候可以去那里买些你需要的东西。”

“哦，不，”此话一出立即让布加拉提盯得更近了些，阿帕基连忙解释道：“我，不是说这样不好，只是——”

他感到喉咙疼痛，外加头晕目眩：“放在你那儿也挺好的。”

布加拉提了然。

“我下楼去做晚餐了，你有什么想吃的吗？”黑发男人温柔地询问道。

“……茶，挺好。”阿帕基挤出几个字，就跟单人穿越山地封锁线一样艰难：“我不太常需要进食。”

布加拉提眨着眼睛关心地看了他好一会儿，直到阿帕基确定自己的脑子马上快烧起来的时候，他点点头然后离开了。

阿帕基脱力地倒在地面上。

上帝，他在内心祈祷着，有些惊恐又有些喜悦却更加的悲伤：

我可能快死了。他这么想着。

7.

“嗨，大高个儿，过来试试这个。”

名叫潘纳科达·福葛的金发工程师看上去并不是个好脾气的人，他指了指身后的一座高达20米左右的农用机甲，对刚从田里回来并带着一身土腥味的阿帕基这样说道。

“这是什么？”银发男子看着机甲一脸冷峻，语气淡漠，但福葛却莫名其妙地因为对方这句话而打了个抖。

“机甲，之前你应该见过。”工程师不认为任何正常人在第一次见到高于自己十倍以上的物体依旧能够保持镇定，他们要么是瞎子，要么就是早就见识过恐怖得更多的大家伙，显然，阿帕基属于后者。福葛的目光扫过对方泛着冷光的机械臂，辨认出那是来自火星的新型G398式警制身，机动性极高，一般需要配合持续力稳定的诺瓦式MD机关才能维持机身灵活。另外格外需要注意定时养护，这玩意儿据说对付流寇土匪的舰艇相当有效，只是跟军制的H型号机身相比较容易报废，但由于零件可替换性高，且价格便宜，成为了许多小型的私人雇佣军团和保安公司的最爱。

“不想试试吗？”福葛看着他仰头观望机甲的模样，问道。

“这是给我的吗？”阿帕基问。

“算是，不过也得看你跟这姑娘的契合度怎么样了——”福葛觉得要是别的人他现在可能就不耐烦了，但是在对方深不见底的紫色眼睛的注视下，他觉得自己好像来到了小学班主任的办公室里。

然后他便看见阿帕基一个轻跃翻上了机甲的驾驶室门外。

“哇哦，这可真是——”福葛手里拿着升降电梯的遥控器，瞪大眼睛，顿感吃力，心想G398式貌似没有在体能这方面有所加强来着。

“要我自己打开吗？”阿帕基坐在机甲的顶端，手指已经嵌入了门框的缝隙里，紧接着他被福葛大吼着制止了：

“这又不是午餐肉罐头！”福葛觉得事态变得有些严重了，布加拉提为什么不告诉自己他家来的新伙计之前从没用过机甲，这家伙对付农用机的样子就像是在对付一个装甲车——好吧，但这世上又有几个人会他娘的徒手拆装甲？！福葛头疼得要死，他转身在电脑键盘上敲击了几下，机甲的驾驶舱门终于被和平地打开了。

“小心点，你知道方向盘在哪儿吧？”驾驶舱里响起了福葛的声音，他利用无线电对阿帕基说道。

“差不多。”阿帕基在频道里对他讲，找到了座位两侧的手控方向轴，他发现上面分别各有一个红色的摁扭：

“这个红色是用来做什么的？”

“武器发射装置。”

那边陷入了长长的沉默。

福葛有点担心，于是说道：“你试着动一动。”

环绕机甲周围的启动灯闪烁了几下，随着引擎的嗡鸣，这座巨大的战斗堡垒向前移动了起来。

“很好！试着调整一下方向，往北边走走。”

他们行走在一处空旷的牧场上，被放养的奶牛群被机甲赶得到处跑。

“福葛……”沉默的男人终于开口讲话了：“为什么种田还需要发射武器？”

“嗯——”这个问题有些难解释，因此福葛选择了最通俗易懂的方式回答：

“因为它叫机甲，没有机甲是不装配武器的。”

“我看不出这里有什么逻辑关系。”赛博人敏锐地提出了疑问。

“……布加拉提没告诉你吗？”一说到这个名字，阿帕基刚有些阴郁的心情就突然被一扫而空了，他居高临下地看着那些被自己赶的到处跑的奶牛们，心底竟然涌上一阵怜惜之情——可怜的小东西们，不仅被强制性挤奶，还要在这里被迫锻炼长跑。

“什么？”

“深海蜂群，”福葛说道：“它们，嗯，貌似搞定了上一个在这里的文明。”

“他告诉我了。”

“那就是了，它们偶尔比较麻烦，尤其是在繁殖期，会跑到岛上来产卵——”

“就像是田鼠。”阿帕基想起了不久之前自己跟一群机械犬在田里松土的情景，他负责用叉子把土翻起来，然后藏在其中的肥硕田鼠们就会在暴露出泥土的瞬间被狗狗们追捕咬杀掉。

“对，就像是田鼠。”

不知为什么，他觉得福葛的声音听起来有些心虚。

8.

米斯达向来最讨厌4这个数字。

他在课桌上用刀片划下一个丑陋滑稽的小丑表情。这是看似手里拿着气球的人形正在被狼群追逐的刺激场面，米斯达满意地吹了吹灰尘，然后在旁边歪歪扭扭地写上几个字「不要靠近」

下一刻他的脑袋就被狠狠地拍了一下。

杜尔迦女士严厉地看着他：“说过多少遍，不要随便在桌子上乱写乱画！”

啊，来了！米斯达像是吞下了一个柠檬一样酸涩地撇着嘴，他看着自己的座位号码突然又露出了恍然大悟地沮丧表情——4，为什么？真倒霉！他羞愤地低下脑袋，直到杜尔迦女士走远了才抬起头。这时他看见窗外出现了一个熟悉的身影，布加拉提叫住了从教室后门走出的杜尔迦女士，然后像是注意到了什么一样又朝教室里望去。

米斯达又赶紧埋低脑袋，假装在认真读书。

今天是周四，他再一次在内心哀嚎了起来。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，昨晚布加拉提接到了杜尔迦女士的访校邀请，说是想跟他聊聊米斯达最近的学习情况。

完蛋了，米斯达苦着脸，只想等着放学后马上冲回家，在吃晚饭前绝不下楼半步。

父亲一定会责怪我的。米斯达这时又自责了起来，上周他恶作剧地将一只斑德里露蠕虫放进了莉拉·文多斯的文具盒里，那位金头发娇滴滴的据说是火星上某位爵爷的远方表亲家族的姑娘立马发出了不可饶恕的尖叫声，因此导致他被罚整理了一箱的高年级生物教具——被密密麻麻封在瓶子里的加达里火蚁。

另外，这件事除外，米斯达看着被压在手肘下方正好遮住了分数的数学试卷，痛苦地咽了咽口水。不只父亲，如果福葛知道的话也一定会杀了我的。他看着只有64分的成绩，想起了父亲助手暴怒时的可怕表情。「你脑子里装的是被叉子捣碎了的大蒜吗？」某次课业辅导时，福葛一脸阴云却依旧云淡风轻地如此评价道，但随即便抬手将米斯达的数学课本扔出了窗外，楼下响起绵羊们的咩叫声。

米斯达趴着窗外往外瞧去，发现羊群早已经把纸质书本当作草料吃掉了。

「上什么五年级啊？」福葛咆哮：「留级！留级一年！」

米斯达露出了无比绝望的神情。

因此下课铃一响，米斯达便想也没想地径直冲出了教室，在飞奔回家的路上几乎保持着完全忘我的逃命状态。

所以当他在小心翼翼地关好门的那一刻，才意识到自己走错房间了。

这里是四层阁楼的房间，他和特里休的卧室在三楼，慌乱逃命的过程里米斯达甚至忘记了数数。

空气里浮动着极淡的烟草气味，整个房间里此时空无一人，只剩下他和一些简单的家具面面相觑。

米斯达背靠着房门想了想，才记起来家里确实有住着这么个人。

高大，沉默，银发。明明是被武装改良过后的重械级赛博，走起来路却比猫还要轻。

他在学校看过的一本书曾经这样描述过被用于战争场景下的机械人种「……作为被重新定义的致命武器，他们具备着足以匹敌地上一切军事武器的单独打击能力。脑芯片和重核技术的加持令他们既可做到在毁灭一个星球时面不改色，也可在被威胁生命时依照命令不动如山……」

米斯达见过住在这里名叫阿帕基的男人在农场轻而易举地推开一辆重达50吨的运载车时的场面。邻居家的一头奶牛不知为什么被卡在了车下，本打算将机甲开过来搬运的时候，阿帕基出现了，他头戴草帽，身上穿着溅满泥点的防水背带裤，看上去跟生活在这里的居民们别无二致。

但他就只是站在卡车前轻轻那么一抬，被卡住的奶牛就从那处骤然变宽的空间里跑了出来。

松软的泥土里留下了两枚深深的脚印，阿帕基转头问人群，是否还需要他把车从地里再拽出来。

这时看呆了的围观群众忽然发出了热烈的鼓掌声和欢呼口哨声，他们一堆跑了过去打算将阿帕基抬起来扔上天，却发现几十个人都没法把他抱起一步。

“你可真是个硬汉！”邻居大叔拍拍他的肩膀，嘴里叼着烟，不由得赞赏道。

阿帕基不怎么擅长表露情绪，但那天米斯达从他眼里看见了开心和羞涩。

硬汉。米斯达在心底仔细思忖着这个称呼，总觉得有些莫名地向往，这让他不由得好奇地环视起自己所在的这个房间

墙壁的颜色还是跟从前堆置杂物时一样，浅灰色，没有任何改变。阁楼的窗户比较狭小，但却意外的精致，米斯达从这里能看见附近方圆200米的景色，虽然民宅不高，可依旧能够充当一处合格的瞭望台。

房间里的家具很少，甚至看不出有人生活的迹象。除开一张单人床，一个折叠书桌以外，他唯一能找见还摆在屋里的是一扇全身镜，样式老旧，花纹模糊，米斯达站在跟前，从里面看见了一位穿着脏兮兮背带裤的小屁孩。

他看了眼被塞在床下的一个小柜子，觉得有几分心酸，这么高的男人竟然连个像样的衣柜都没有。

可是随后他的目光便被放在床上枕头旁边的一个事物吸引住了。

9.

在入住布加拉提家里的三个星期以后的某个夜晚，阿帕基梦见了休达亚。

由电子芯片带来的梦境缺乏必要的连贯性，这样的体验更贴近于对过去记忆的某种回顾，将不同时期的记忆碎片连接形成的真实过往，荒诞比现实竟然更加逼真。

目光所及之处皆是被炮火战争洗礼过后的凄凉废墟。阿帕基觉得自己突然间就变小了，上空的视野变得奇大无比，他站在赤褐色的沙丘之上，身后的赏金旗帜在烈风里发出呼哧的响声。

远空里传来炮弹的警鸣，一架D13轰炸机突然出现在了头顶上方，阿帕基仰头看去，可见得毫无生气的冰冷拼接钢板和突出的螺帽，一排空洞漆黑的轰炸枪口对准了自己前方两百米的位置。

高热的白色火花从枪口喷射而出，密集的枪林弹雨扫射过来，阿帕基在此之前就已出现了逃开的想法，但就像是突然意识到了什么一样，他看向自己的下半身——

双腿部位已经报废，他还失去了右臂，而几十个红外线瞄准镜的光点已经对准了自己最核心的大脑以及心脏电池区域。

但他被人忽然从沙地里捡起扔向一边，晃眼的刀光让他的思绪暂停了两秒，随后真实的喜悦随着头顶上方那顶轰炸机的骤然解体爆炸而诞生。

穿着黑色外骨骼军服的火星战士把那柄还残留着燃油与人类血迹的宽柄短剑递给他。金属面甲之下阿帕基看不见对方的表情，但他知道来者就是休达亚。

这时沙丘之下出现了更多的人，他一一看去，那些熟悉的名字几欲脱口而出。

此刻天空中突然爆发起一阵夺目的绯红色亮光，而在一切都彻底沉寂下来之后，阿帕基环顾四周，夜幕深沉，沙丘堆满白骨，此处只剩下了他与手中紧握的那柄短剑。

10.

「Rubiconem transiit」

刀剑的中脊部位刻着这些文字，位于剑刃两侧复杂却工整的纹路中心。在不甚清晰的模糊光线下，米斯达从中读到了一种不言而喻的冷厉，他颤抖着，窗外的冷雨仿佛飘进了心脏，面前的利器上闪动着狮鬃般狂傲阴郁的庄重肃杀。

而这也正是这把短剑告诉自己的东西。米斯达的牙齿在打架，他在心底认为这不是一个好的开始。尤其是在打开剑鞘以后，靠近手柄处的血槽让他闻到了曾经残留之上的亡灵气味，是染在白骨上被雷暴打灭了踪迹的绿色磷火，是陷于将死未死之间的一抔黄土。

这时，他身后突然传来温和的触感，但脸侧却感受到机械臂的冰冷，几乎不到一秒，手里的那柄短剑被迅速抽走了。

阿帕基站在那里，小心翼翼地将刀剑入鞘，他拍了拍男孩的肩膀，揽过他坐在床沿边上，缓慢地说道：“这不是小孩子可以碰的东西。”

米斯达僵硬而且紧张地咽了咽口水：“抱，抱歉。”

“喜欢吗？”阿帕基问，态度非常直接。

米斯达耿直地坦白了，但又马上继续承认错误：“对不起，我不是有意动你东西的，就，就想看看——”

阿帕基发出一声轻笑，他的眼里浮现出审视的神情：“看可以，但不能把剑拔出来，知道吗？”

男孩点头，但更好奇了：“这是你在军队里用过的剑吗？”

“嗯。”

“它叫什么名字？”

“……休达亚，是这把剑原主人的名字。”

“那他为什么不用了？”

阿帕基惊讶地看着面前的这位九岁男孩，然后突然意识到，在这个宁静的偏远星球上，战争这个概念对于成长在这里的儿童来说是完全陌生的。

真挺好。阿帕基心想。

“他死了。”阿帕基不是个会利用类似于 ‘遥远的星星’这种童话来解释生命消失的人，他看见米斯达的表情在一瞬间变得悲伤了起来，忽觉有些抱歉。

两人就这样静静地坐了一会儿，窗外在下着小雨，空气湿冷，天气阴沉。

“他是你的好朋友吗？”米斯达突然问道。

“谁？”

“休达亚，这把剑的原主人。”

“他救了我的命——”阿帕基的脑海里浮现出几天前的那个荒凉梦境：“当我还是个小孩的时候。”

“那你一定很难过，”米斯达纠结了一会儿然后说道：“如果可以起死回生就好了。”

阿帕基没说话，伸手揉了揉他的脑袋，这招是跟布加拉提学的。

11.

米斯达最终还是没能熬到晚饭时间。

布加拉提在他的房间里没找到人以后就径直敲开了阿帕基的门，他站在门口有些担忧的说道：“我找不到米斯达了——”

阿帕基侧了侧身，露出男孩的藏身之处。

“嗨，爸。”他低着头，没敢去看布加拉提脸上的神情。

“你能告诉我为什么这样做吗？”布加拉提倒没很生气，他只是有点——嗯，焦躁。阿帕基很难从布加拉提的身上找到这样的情绪，但今天它就这样发生了。

“我——我算错楼层了。”虽然很不想承认这一点，但米斯达不得不说清楚，他比阿帕基对布加拉提生起气来的模样要印象深刻得多——没人愿意看到这部分的，米斯达心想。

布加拉提皱眉：“所以你就一直在阿帕基的房间里待了快两个小时？”

“是的。”米斯达看不出这里有什么问题。

然后布加拉提就将目光对准了阿帕基。

“我——”米斯达第一次见识到了这位高大的男人措手无策的时候。

“我很抱歉。”阿帕基道歉。

什么？米斯达几乎要怀疑起自己的听力了，为什么？他不由得想到，为什么阿帕基要道歉，这事儿跟他一点关系都没有，然后当他终于敢抬起头看向布加拉提却发现对方的注意力此时并没有在自己的身上的时候，米斯达明白了——

他想起了住在三个街区外里苏特一家。那家人的儿子贝西是他的同班同学，人长得很呆，但打扮得却总是男生堆儿里最干净的一个——连女生们都愿意找他借手绢——因为他有个穿衣服不打褶的老爹普罗修特。但说实话，米斯达想，跟这种男人生活在一起简直就是噩梦，强迫症地要求进门脱鞋洗手，连餐具都要分大小依次排列整齐，仓库里的鸡饲料和化肥跟砖头一样方正，整个屋子每两天消毒一次，我的老天爷，这导致贝西的身上永远都散发着只有医院里的被褥才会有的紫外线杀菌后的怪味，然后天天都被要求喝牛奶。然而就算这样，普罗修特的老公竟然也不会烦，里苏特貌似也是从军队退役下来的军官，在之前的战争中损失了全身上下一大半的器官，全靠后期的机械改造救回了一条命，在战地医院认识了普罗修特以后来到狄安娜经营着一家养鸡场。

但说实在话，有时候米斯达也会悄悄地羡慕一下贝西，因为他的父亲——布加拉提总是很忙，作为「枪侏儒」公社的领导者，他有太多的事情需要操心，他和特里休的假期总是在「橡木屋」里度过的，因为布加拉提根本没时间在农忙的时候关注到他们。然而贝西家就不一样了，虽然他爸真的很烦，但是另一个父亲里苏特却相当的好说话，尽管态度比较严肃。有次他们在后山捉斐利囚蝴蝶，贝西拿出了一个电子捕虫网，据说是里苏特用从前军队里的小零件做出来的玩意儿，效率比起人工来看确实很高，不到半天时间就捉了满满一箱子。

「如果你想要的话，我可以借你。」贝西告诉他。

「不了，谢谢，暑假我在利兹夫人那里住着，她肯定不准我拿这东西回去。」

「你为啥不回自己家？」贝西呆呆地问。

「因为我爸要出差，特里休和我得在橡木屋等他回来为止。」

「那太遗憾了，」贝西想了会儿，然后说道：「你要是再有个妈妈或者爸爸就好了。」

是啊，如果我要再有个妈或者爸就好了。想到这里米斯达看着布加拉提面对阿帕基的模样，这位瘦削的黑发男人靠在门框上，双手抱胸，就像是个刚刚从老师那里得到了孩子糟糕的考试消息正在试图与另一半沟通的丈夫。

阿帕基反叉着腰，点着头，嘴里说着：“我相信米斯达不是故意的——”

是啊，哪个小孩愿意考低分呢？米斯达在内心吐槽道，再次抬头却迎上了布加拉提的目光。

“米斯达，”他的父亲一脸严肃地说道：“你不能下课什么招呼也不打就直接回来了，我甚至不知道你在哪里，你得告诉我你的去向知道吗？”

“好的爸爸。”他乖乖同意。

“另外，阿帕基也很忙，你也不能这么冒冒失失地跑进他的房间里知道吗？”布加拉提提醒他。

米斯达抿着嘴唇，看了一眼阿帕基，发现他也正看着自己，但目光里并没有责怪的意思。

“好的爸爸。”他是边看着阿帕基边对着布加拉提这么说的。

12.

毁灭扎姆雷的怪物叫做「萨蒂莫德」

西历4431年，他曾跟随SNS代表团抵达小行星带匈牙利族群域。在多年前由木星发起的割草计划中早已被碾碎为一片废墟的「盖赛德」星球保育员总部附近名为「狄安娜」的舰艇里，他们与初成体系的太阳系联合政府，彼时还被称之为HLO的人类自由解放组织，签署了有关成立宇宙儿童保护区的《狄安娜协议》。

而在这场谈判中，作为组织军事参谋的代表曾经询问过他为何不将保护区设立在地球的扎姆雷之中，他们疑惑于这位出身自地球的年轻参与者为何一直对寻找外太空合适的星球建立独立区域无比热衷。

当然，天空之城扎姆雷在当时看来确为最经济现实的可行方案之一，那里环境优美，空气清洁，并且地球作为星际社会的初始发源地一直鲜少被外来战争干预。

这是许多星球都很难达到的标准。

然后他告诉参谋，三十年前，曾经有二十万名儿童在两周之内便失去了父母，自己也是其中一员。

起因源于一场内部的血腥屠杀。

「……所以，鉴于儿童保护区的特殊性，」在经过一番商讨后组织终于妥协，「你们需要明白，一个独立而且安全的星球是建立一切的前提。」

「我知道，」他说，然后推出多年前在四处逃亡奔波里的发现，「我知道这个地方。」

「那么你们就需要考虑独立性这个问题了。」组织代表这样说道。

**

布加拉提睁开了眼睛。

窗外天色阴沉，狂风肆虐，屋体发出艰难的吱呀响声，这令他想起过去在废铁镇的时光。一间由巨型油罐车改造而成的数十间劏房，里面居住了将近两百位客人。暴雨来袭时屋顶漏水，织物发霉；而烈日下则会被烘烤出难闻的垃圾恶臭味，房内的气温往往飙升至五十度。

人经常死，这点毫无疑问。在他漫长生命的前二十年里，充满了杀戮，疾病，饥荒和暑热酷寒，但对于一个自十岁开始便学会利用武器杀人保护自己的儿童来讲并不是什么难以接受的事。来自成年人世界的恶意与困苦常常会被以暴力的形式再反转切换至他的手上，就像是剧院中上演的一出黑色喜剧。比如兀鹫与乌鸦会带来尸体的信息，因此他得以避开死亡高发的街区；而那些往往不被暴徒们看重的廉价机械外肢零件则为他带来了养活自己的基础本金。

血，是温暖的，无论恶意还是善意的初衷，当手触碰过湿滑的内脏与僵硬的关节之后，那些温热的液体是来自母体腔内羊水的另一种形式——死亡，带来暴力与生命议题的最终和解。他为此感到安全，尽管自己诞生于一架基因管风琴的严谨编排。但有谁在真正地理解艺术？编码不同于线谱，无人确保在演奏一首李斯特的曲子时不会有一个思想犯的诞生。扎姆雷的科技并不优美，甚至于冷漠粗暴，它将巴赫的赋格安置在了另一个云间，科学客观被置于人性之上，而最终则却消亡这种极端刻薄的真理探求之中。

一个世纪以前的自己在人类遗落的破败之地过早地学会了埋藏在死生之间的对白。由于杀戮，他从天顶之端的孤岛云层里逃出，在乌鸦蛆虫环伺的世界里沉默长大，与罪恶为伍，却最终脱胎换骨于此。

「我的梦境已持续七十年。说到底，苏醒时每人都会发现自我。」

恶劣的天气从来不会给人类留有余地，因此庇护所的存在才会如此重要。他环视四周，壁炉里仅剩一点尚未熄灭的火光，潮冷在屋内扎根，但他的心脏是火热的。苍老，但热切。狄安娜漫长的为期三个月的雨季开始了。

他身上披着一条羊毛毯子，厚实，温暖，是有人故意把它放在了自己这里。布加拉提站起身，毛毯滑下肩头，不小心带动了书桌，杯子里冷透的茶水洒出来了一些。

书房外传来脚步声，阿帕基出现在了门口。

高大的银发机械人曾经是一名战士。布加拉提不止一次反问过自己，是否这处看似肥沃但却荒凉的土地过早地终止了阿帕基对于命运的问询，他本是一名战士，也应是一名战士，奋斗在最危险却最有希望的前线。

他不应该给他提供一个虚无的句号，这样的事情是需要阿帕基自己去寻找的。

“你醒了。”阿帕基说：“外面下雨了。”

“谢谢你。”布加拉提对来自肩头的善良温暖感到由衷地幸福，这样的经历让他想起了童年父母的拥抱。

“……这是我该做的，”机械人羞怯地低下了头，然后再抬起，布加拉提看见他的眼里闪动着鱼鳞般艳丽的光芒——阿帕基虹膜的设计者是个天才——他如此想到，随后对方补充道：“特里休睡觉了，米斯达在我屋里。”

布加拉提经过他身边，“一起上去看看吧。”

13.

女孩睡在一堆柔软的被褥之中，怀里抱着一个粉色的独角兽娃娃，布加拉提帮她掖好了被角，然后坐在一边，握住了女孩紧紧攒成一团的拳头。

借助微弱的灯光可依稀辨清特里休眼皮下飞速转动的眼球，再通过她脖颈上偶有划过的电子脉流，很明显，她正在忍受一场又一场噩梦的煎熬。

阿帕基站在床头，轻声问道：“这经常发生吗？”

“通常是在雨季，很难解释清楚，”布加拉提看着他：“特里休生来便是机械改造人，可能有什么潜在的原因。”

“机械人极少做梦，而梦境大多数都是不同的记忆拼接。”阿帕基说：“她只有四岁半，不太可能出现记忆回溯的行为。”

“我不知道，阿帕基，我不知道。”布加拉提摇头，“这世上总有些我们没法说明白的东西。”

阿帕基犹豫了会儿，然后伸出手来拍了拍布加拉提的肩膀：“你先去休息吧，我来看着她。”

“等等，阿帕基，这儿有件事我需要告诉你。”布加拉提摁住了对方放在自己肩上的手。

阿帕基的身体有些僵硬。

“先随我来。”布加拉提带领他来到了仓库里，一台巨大的农用机甲正安静地摆放在那里。

“狄安娜的雨季往往有另一种意义，”布加拉提撤掉了盖在机甲上的防雨布，显露出白色的机身和黑色的镭射枪口：“还记得我告诉过你有关深海蜂群的事情吗？”

“它们——”阿帕基察觉到了对方话语中隐藏的情绪，心头升起不好的预感：“你说它们会定时产卵。”

“是的，就在我们岛屿的外围。但是通常来说这并不会有什么问题，但需要注意的是，雌蜂会在产育初期积极猎食，为确保幼崽在孵化出来后有足够的营养物质——”布加拉提紧紧地看着他：“而这个星球上的另一个物种则往往扮演的就是它们需要捕食的角色。卡尔曼文明消亡的根本原因也在于同这些生物的长久消耗。”

“外围所建立的护盾力场能够确保在正常情况下雌蜂不会突破防线进入岛屿内部，但也有例外，比如蜂群的数量较往年更多，那么护盾被突破的风险也就更大。”

“我会帮忙的，”阿帕基毫不犹豫地说道：“只要你点头。”

“不，阿帕基，”布加拉提走上前抓住了他的手腕，这令阿帕基呼吸一滞：“我需要你待在这里。”

“……我，我不太明白……布加拉提，那些机甲们应该就是拿来对付蜂群的，而我也接受了训练——”

“后方，永远是最重要的。”布加拉提伸出一根食指立在阿帕基的唇边，止住了他的辩解，语气温柔，但态度坚定，“我会驾驶机甲，而你负责保护孩子们。”

阿帕基捏紧了拳头，他持久地看着布加拉提，眼底浮现出复杂的情绪，随后颇为沉重地点了点头。

“谢谢。”

布加拉提握着他的手，感受到冰冷的钢铁下所流窜的滚烫灵魂。

14.

笼罩空中的透明力场在外来雨水的刺激下偶有晕开呈完美八边形的图案，这是由纳米分子组成的另一道防线。他曾在结满霜冻大气稀薄的星球上见过类似的景象，飘洒在云端的旖丽极光，如今却因为人工改造的缘故令雨水滴落像夕霞般流淌在阴郁的天空里，创造出一幕诡艳的景致。

阿帕基站在镜前。

一束蓝色的电磁火光自指尖迸发而出，微弱摇曳映照出他苍白的脸孔，然后熄灭。他抬起手腕，轻触镜面。

一声细微地碎裂声传来，就像是林间啮齿动物啃咬坚果的过程，他得以看见自己的模样因为一道隐蔽的微型周破冲针而崩碎成无数个细小的形象。蛛网般精致的裂痕自指尖抵触的部分呈同心圆的方式向外扩散开去，犹如被投入平静湖面的一枚石子而致起的涟漪。

数千个碎片造就了相同基数下的镜中世界，而阿帕基相信平行宇宙一说。二十八年前他或许夭折于那场突袭而至的军事清扫活动中，又或者早已被D13轰炸机上的狙击手打成了一堆金属碎片。这些无数死亡的可能性造成了如今仍然存活的自己，于这个宇宙之中——他正站在狄安娜潮冷肥沃的土地上，如潜伏的兽，等待着又一次的战斗。

他站在镜前，安静地审视着。此刻孩子们沉睡在梦乡里，他能够听见他们平稳舒适的呼吸声，尽管特里休仍然不知被噩梦裹挟在了哪处绝境之中。来自火星古老而强悍的机甲术对此无能为力，阿帕基只能祈祷，为主听见自己虔诚祷告的假设而努力。

这跟以前不一样了。他敏锐地注意到了这一点，G398式警制机身的坚硬盔甲无法否认——他想起了从前教官严厉的训斥，机械人种的钢铁心脏是用来屠戮的，十字架是为了把战争的正义渲染得更加生动，而不是用来做无谓的祈祷——除非为君主，为胜利。上帝造就他们的初衷便在于人类社会对杀伐征战的永不停歇。这个宇宙需要他们最后倒在战场上，与荒凉冰冷的尸骨岩石为伍。

然而他厌恶战争。厌恶杀戮就跟他厌恶那些无止尽的迸溅的血浆和流淌的内脏一样。他看向米斯达蜷缩在自己单人床上的模样，男孩沉睡的侧脸是一则有关月亮的童话。很久之前他从某个被夷为平地的村庄废墟里找到了一本说孩子被金色的麋鹿和月亮女神守护的故事书。阿帕基闭上了眼睛。

当枪械变成花。他在米斯达的枕边拿起那柄继承自休达亚的短剑，在心底默默许愿，当雨停之后，我会去这里的山上采集鲜花，给特里休编织一个美丽的花环。

天边泛起红光。

一边的耳机里传出布加拉提的声音：

“地堡打开了，带孩子们先进去吧。”

15.

最先是北部的防护网被蜂群咬开了。

福葛密切地关注着蜂群在漏洞地带的侵袭情况，屏幕中的雷达图谱上显示目前西北，东南两侧已经出现了明显的红色警报，这说明蜂群已经造成了一定的地表生物伤亡。

特里休仍然在昏睡中，她身上裹着一条毯子被阿帕基抱在怀里，而米斯达已经醒了，他坐在阿帕基旁边，正紧张地不断晃动着腿。

地堡里还有一些其他的家庭成员与孩子，不少人正在议论此次侵入会造成多大的损失。

“玉米肯定保不住了，那些东西跟蝗虫一样，见什么咬什么。”说这话的是隔壁的费尔顿大叔，他喝了口咖啡接着说：“转业部门当年跟我讲的是种地，我说没问题啊，然后走出去我看见菲利克斯竟然也拿着跟我一样的申请表单，我问为什么机战单位也推荐这个地方，他说这里需要熟练掌握武装机甲的人员。”

菲利克斯笑了下：“看到你我还困惑农庄里为什么会招募星舰驾驶员呢。”

“然后我们还有LADDER中枢的机械改造工程师，”加德里安补充道，朝福葛所在的方向大声问道：“情况怎么样？”

福葛戴着眼镜，语气暴躁：“目前没收到具体消息，声音小点儿！”

“孩子们都进地堡了，”阿帕基通过无线电频道对正处于地面作战的布加拉提说道：“你那儿如何？”

因为防护网破裂的缘故电磁干扰有些多，布加拉提的声音听上去有些断断续续：“正在「橡木屋」，搞定一些了，今年的奶牛损失惨重。”

阿帕基瞥了一眼正在与人谈论的贝斯克一家，他们经营着公社里最大的奶制品加工厂。

“你怎么样？”他问。

“没事，普罗修特他们正在赶过来与我汇合，这边差不多集结了三十个人。”

此时米斯达正渴望地看着他。

“他没事。”阿帕基捂住发声孔，小声对米斯达说道。

男孩吐出一口气。

“你那边呢？”布加拉提应该是正在启动探路模式，因此他关闭了机甲外护盾，引擎声的噪音很大。

“米斯达在我身边，特里休还在睡。”他说。

“拜托你了，阿帕基。”布加拉提说完这句话以后就关闭了私人频道，切换到队伍路线。

这时一个戴着格子领结的小男孩出现在了他们身边，米斯达惊讶地招呼道：“贝西？！”

“嗨，米斯达。”被叫做贝西的男孩说话慢吞吞地，他不安地看了一眼神色冷峻的阿帕基，吞了口口水：“我爸说他那里有些热好的牛奶，你们过去坐坐吧。”

越过人群，阿帕基看见一个穿黑色外套的男人朝他们这里挥了挥手。

**

蜂群几乎是在以海啸的形式朝他们涌来。

镭射机枪在半分钟左右就已经耗干了快一半的能量，布加拉提不得不再次关闭护盾以节约资源，他听见普罗修特在频道里大骂：

“你疯了吗？！”

“带三个人把维修包带到西北角的漏洞处，坐标系发给你了。”布加拉提语气冷静。

“那你呢？”普罗修特甩掉一两只已经爬到了机甲身上的雌蜂，再转身将它们踩碎，生物肉体在庞大的金属身躯下发出爆裂的响声，一堆裹挟肉块和内脏碎屑的绿色汁液喷上了驾驶前窗，金发男人暗骂着开启了雨刷。

机枪扫过一片聚集的蜂群，布加拉提看着它们在高温里被融化成一堆黑灰色的化肥原料：“两分钟后会有补给，我没事。”

“两分钟后你就会变成这些家伙们的食物了，”普罗修特毫不留情地指出：“省省你悲天悯人的无畏心态吧，你的能量顶多还能支持一分钟，到时候只能先撤退。”

“这是命令。”布加拉提的话语里有着不容置疑的威严。

“这他妈的是自杀行为！”普罗修特在耳机那边说，然后朝继续涌来的蜂群扔了两个手雷，消灭了大概十分之一的数量。

“那么你还有多少武器储量，我需要的是口径20厘米陶瓷合金弹芯的APFSDS弹，连续发射五次才能彻底扫清这里的障碍，普罗修特你应该知道我在说什么。”

身旁那台紫红色的圆形机甲移动身躯开始往西北方向驶去，耳机里传出金发男子的声音：

“你最好知道你在干什么，狄安娜已经不需要产生更多的孤儿了。”

**

名叫里苏特的男人递给他一杯温热的牛奶，声音低沉：“这次蜂群的数量很多。”

阿帕基接过时愣了一下，注视着对方被改造后的那双红色虫眼，随后说道：“我接受到的命令是留守后方。”

里苏特像是听到了什么有趣的发言一样轻笑了一下，他指了指阿帕基左臂掌长肌处的一串数字编码问道：“火星特战团？”

“特战团海军陆战队，”阿帕基解释了一下，并因为这样的问询仔细审视起了里苏特：“你是——”

里苏特指了指自己颅顶的位置：“UPA（联合行星军团）”

“我以为有关UPA会把编码刻在额骨内侧的传闻是假的。”阿帕基说。

“二十年前他们确实会这样，毕竟只有死人才能保密，但我活着从地狱回来了。”他喝了口手中的牛奶，靠在长椅上：“这儿跟军队不一样。”

“什么意思？”

“意思是，”里苏特手指交叉放在腹部上，看着贝西正在跟米斯达两个人玩儿星际牛仔的游戏，“你得自己去学会思考。”

特里休难过地抓紧了阿帕基的衣襟，但依旧没睁开眼睛。

此时福葛启动了地堡中的无人机。

阿帕基问道：“什么情况？”

“运送物资，”福葛应该知道些什么，但说话的对象让他忍住了濒临暴走的脾气：“布加拉提的能量快没有了。”

“他还能撑多久？”这时有人问道。

“一分钟？”福葛挠头：“蜂群的数量太多了，但是机甲需要先去修补漏洞，我在想办法先让一部分无人机吸引蜂群的攻击方向，然后把物资和修补包送过去。”

“我们一分钟以内赶不过去。”菲利克斯正在调整地图，他看着坐标系摇头说。

阿帕基后腰处的短剑在嗡鸣。

“我可以。”这个怀里还抱着小女孩的银发机械人如此说道，无视人群异样的目光，他微微侧头看向里苏特：“孩子们可以放心地交给你吗？”

“Aye-aye.”对方回复。

**

能量耗尽。

这些食肉动物有着极其锋利坚固的吻部和爪钩，白色的人形机甲踢开了第一个跑上来的雌蜂，却接二连三地被随后涌上的斫蜂们爬满了躯体。

隔着透明的驾驶舱，布加拉提得以看清楚蜂嘴内部锐利的锯齿状尖牙。

他估算了下时间，大概不出二十秒，这座白色的机甲就即将被蜂群攻破，而他也不得不采取引爆设施的举措，以便更有利地进行扑杀。

**

“别告诉我你就打算这么走进雨里——”福葛看着身前的机械战士在脑后束起长发，全身上下只有一把罗马式美因兹短剑。

“我机甲使用还不是特别熟练。”阿帕基说。

“不是这个问题！”福葛暴躁地拉住他：“你对蜂群没有任何概念，它们不是你之前在战场遇见的外骨骼士兵和步行宇宙战车，它们是真正的掠食者——”

阿帕基深深地看了他一眼，深紫色的虹膜深处仿如有一张严酷的冰层，而福葛却觉得那里正有什么东西几欲破冰而出。

“你是对的，”他这么说道：“但别拦着我。”

福葛颤抖地退后一步。

阿帕基没再多跟他废话，直接一头扎进雨雾之中，立即失去了踪迹。

“这真是太他妈的疯狂了——”

福葛看着雷达地图上那个正在以超过340米每秒的速度靠近坐标的红点不由得自言自语道。

16.

阿帕基想起来了。

当他在使用休达亚的短剑熟练地切开一只斫蜂颅脑的时候，突然喷涌而出冰冷的腥臭绿色血液溅了他一身，他灵活地移动身体，抬起手腕抵住了另一只撕咬过来的蜂嘴，甩动手臂，然后反过来扯出了它的脊柱。

他想起了那次梦境中的场景，沙丘之上的战争。

温度达数万摄氏度的等离子光线自他的指尖喷射出，拥挤不堪的蜂群被快速爆发出的一拳直接轰出了一条通向目标的小路。空气里混杂着雨水与血肉烤炙的焦臭味，感谢火星狂战士纳米分子细胞对他身体本质的塑造改变，即便离开了伊马基诺斯体的加持，相同性质下的电磁冲击波依旧对敌有效。

阿帕基朝前走去，就像当年休达亚从舰艇上无畏地跳下，只为拯救一个被儿童步兵学校抛弃了的赏金靶子。

五岁。

他被CCU福利机构以3000isk的价钱卖给了儿童步兵学校。在那里，他学到了如何正确地杀人以及如何保证自己不被杀掉。

然而机械人种在战争游戏里的赏金价格是十万isk，等同于一辆小型战机。

于是他被拆掉了脊柱和双腿，扔在大型宇宙空间站利维坦的战斗解放区域，跟第25区的赏金旗帜绑在一起。

D13轰炸机就在他的头顶上方，那里是由来自各个星球国家的官僚权贵们雇佣的临时兵团，所有人都在争取为了第一时间杀死他的机会。

37秒半。

他抵达了坐标位置。

休达亚摘下了他的面甲。

黑色的战士笑着说：「看，活着就会有好事情发生的。」

阿帕基拨开那些压在机甲上被工整地切成了小段的蜂尸碎块，看见驾驶舱内空无一人，然而玻璃早已碎裂，座位上留有一滩浓重的殷红血迹。

「这个世界是残酷的。」

休达亚说。

阿帕基瞪大了眼睛，感到灵魂被瞬间抽空。

“不，不，不，不……”他胡乱地在尸块堆里寻觅着那个人的踪迹，嘴中话语破碎。

黑色的战士被一束等离子溶解炉打穿了心脏，休达亚的剑藏在他的后腰上。

「如果可能，我真希望交给你的是一束花。」

银色的战士浑身溅满血液，周围堆尸如山，手里的刀剑散发出浓烈的腥气。

「阿帕基」

“阿帕基！”

刚刚被消灭的蜂群再度集结，尽管数量不多，但仍然能够造成相当大的伤害，布加拉提的声音此时从机甲位置的另一侧传来，他冲到阿帕基的背后，替他解决掉了一只从背后靠近的斫蜂。

一张单分子结构网在对方的手中张开，将飞扑过来的蜂体被均匀地切割成了数十个小块。

阿帕基惊讶地看着本可能已经遭遇不测的黑发男人，对方此时正在蜂群里熟练地厮杀着。

布加拉提的手里似乎存在着某种被改造的武器装置，他头也不回地对阿帕基喊道：“接好物资！”

数架无人机从远处赶来，给他们带来了大量的能量瓶。

阿帕基冲进机舱，启动机甲，将能量瓶装灌进动能入口。

“瞄准蜂群长按攻击键！”布加拉提指示道。

一枚APFSDS导弹被发射而出，落在蜂群里瞬间燃烧爆炸了起来。

“五次！”

阿帕基看着眼前的这片茫茫火海，在密集的雨帘里都难以熄灭。

“这里面有固体燃料，所以无法被雨水单纯地熄灭，”布加拉提此时也进入了机舱，他透过破裂的一面望着燃烧的田野，声音听起来有些疲惫：“我们守住这里了。”

阿帕基紧紧地握着短剑，并没有立即回应布加拉提的话语。

“我——”半晌，银发男人默默地说道：“我以为你死了。”

布加拉提转过头来深深地看着他，然后伸出手握紧了他冰冷的拳头。

“抱歉，”他说，“没想让你这么担心的。”

“我没听你的话，”阿帕基咬住下嘴唇，似乎只有这样才能保证内心汹涌的情感不会瞬间决堤。布加拉提的手有些过于温暖了，而自己手中的剑却又是如此的冰冷：“对不起。”

“你不用道歉的，阿帕基，”布加拉提说：“你只是做出了你认为正确的选择而已。”

“但是你让我守住后方——”

“对，可你确实做到了，不是吗？”布加拉提靠近了些，几乎是肩并肩的情况，他的目光仔细地逡巡过阿帕基锋利的眉骨，看过他潋滟的紫色眼睛，挺直的鼻梁，花叶般柔顺的唇角，流畅优美的金属肌体，以及手中紧握的那柄短剑——上面仍散发着杀戮的腥气，一如他们自己。紧接着布加拉提倾身上前抱住了阿帕基，双臂穿过耳边垂坠的银发和腋下，他的侧脸贴在对方的耳边，任由雨水滴落在彼此的颈肩。

“我要说的是谢谢你，谢谢你，阿帕基，感谢你来救我。”布加拉提如此说道。

「总有一天，雷欧，」休达亚笑着对他说：「你会找到自由和幸福的。」

「即使现实依然残酷？」

「是的，即使残酷。」黑色战士递给他一枝花，放在遍布锈迹的掌心里：「拿好它。」

手中的剑，应声落地。

阿帕基感到视线模糊，眼眶里有液体滑落。

「你比人更像人。」

机械怪人摸着他的头说。

核动力心脏电池发出细微的嗡鸣，来自脑芯片的信息火花将悲伤，喜悦，温暖，冷冽的情绪感知传递给身体内部的每一寸神经。

鼻子发酸，玻璃体发胀——

「活下去！雷欧！」他的父亲对他大喊。

布加拉提的黑发犹如夏夜的乌云滚滚，也如浩瀚穹宇的无边无际。

他的故乡曾骤然消逝于星空，却又一次出现在世界的尽头。

「活下去，就一定会有好事情发生。」休达亚虚弱地看着他。

世界，是广阔的。

可因为相遇也同样狭小。

在雨幕下，在大地上，爱人的怀抱里。

终于，阿帕基泣不成声。

17.

阿帕基牵着特里休的手背着篮子走在后山里的一条小道上。

“我们要去哪儿？”特里休仰起头问。

“鲜花，”阿帕基对她说：“我们去看看这附近有没有鲜花。”

经过一片杂草丛生的荒地，他们最终在一条溪流旁边找到了一堆五颜六色盛开的野花。

阿帕基放下篮子，采起一朵粉色的矢车菊，别在了特里休的耳边，“想要一顶花环吗？”

女孩高兴地抱住阿帕基。

然后他们坐在草地上编起了花环。

阳光正好。


End file.
